Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate to wound fillers, in particular wound fillers for use with negative pressure wound therapy, and that may be fabricated or created in a bespoke or custom manner for use in wound treatment.
Description of the Related Art
Wound fillers, especially for use in negative pressure therapy, play a critical role in wound treatment. Nevertheless, sizing wound fillers for use in a wound can be difficult, time consuming, and imperfect, especially for irregularly-shaped wounds.